1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic socket for receiving and mounting a light emitting structure, such as a lamp bulb.
2. Description of Related Art
There are at least two types of bulb mounting structures for vehicular lamps such as a tail lamp, turn signal lamp, stop lamp, clearance lamp, or side marker lamp. In a first type of first bulb mounting structure, a lamp bulb is inserted into a lamp body through a bulb insertion hole formed in a rear wall of the lamp body. A socket is disposed behind the rear wall and receives the lamp bulb. In a second type of bulb mounting structure, a rear cover is fitted in an opening formed in the rear wall of the lamp body, and a lamp bulb and socket are mounted on the inner surface of the rear cover.